Penonton
by prof. creau
Summary: Terserahlah dengan pertunangannya Malfoy. Toh Harry bukan siapa-siapanya Malfoy jadi, ia tak punya alasan untuk marah, kan? Ya, kan? Harry hanya menatap Malfoy dalam diam, tidak lebih. Cuma sekedar penonton yang kebawa emosi.


**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

Penonton © prof. creau

Warning: OOC, No-War, Mas Tom baik tapi gak muncul (?), bad EYD, pendek, BL, shounen ai, DraRry~ and don't like don't read~

.

.

.

Seorang murid dari asrama gryffindor memasuki perpustakaan pada siang hari. Syal merah-emasnya ia lilitkan di lehernya. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca dingin mencekam Hogwart dan ia tidak suka itu. Kelas transfigurasi ditiadakan karena sang guru sakit akibat cuaca yang buruk ini maka dari itu siang ini ia bebas. Harry Potter nama murid itu. Rasanya mantra penghangat masih belum cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Harry duduk di salah satu kursi setelah mengambil beberapa buku untuk mengerjakan esai pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Di kanan dan kirinya ada slytherin, sisanya yang mendominasi perpustakaan adalah murid ravenclaw.

Harry sibuk menulis dan tangan kirinya berpangku dagu. Ia menatap perkamen dengan bosan, beraharap menyelesaikan esai ini secepat mungkin.

Murid slytherin bertambah. Ada Theodore Nott dan Draco Malfoy yang memasuki perpustakaan. Mata Harry memandang sekilas pada lelaki bersurai pirang pucat itu. Tangannya berhenti menulis dan senyuman kecil terkembang pada bibirnya. Draco Malfoy melangkahkan kakinya ke sudut ruangan dan membaca di sana. Sebuah kacamata berbingkai kotak dengan warna hijau dipakai olehnya.

Aih…

Jarang-jarang Harry melihat seorang Draco Malfoy yang memakai kacamata. Rupanya sudah menawan, malah jadi tambah menawan. Harry menjerit dalam hati, bahaya kalau ada orang yang tahu bahwa ia menyukai pewaris tunggal Malfoy itu.

Tidak…

Tidak boleh ada yang tahu.

Hermione dan Ron tidak boleh tahu.

Sirius pun begitu.

Sudah lama Harry memendam perasaan perasaannya yang tak pernah terucap. Biar saja hanya ia yang tahu. Ia hanya tidak ingin orang-orang tahu, apalagi Draco Malfoy sendiri. Bisa-bisa tuan muda Malfoy itu memandang jijik padanya.

Tidak.

Harry tidak suka dipandang jijik oleh orang yang disukainya.

Tidak, terima kasih.

Lebih baik Draco Malfoy tidak tahu daripada ia diperlakukan seperti itu.

Harry sudah mengenal Draco saat tahun pertamanya di Hogwart. Saat itu Sirius membawanya ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah. Sirius bertemu sepupunya, Cissy-nya yang manis, Cissy-nya yang telah menanggalkan nama keluarga Black, Cissy-nya yang sekarang menyandang nama keluarga Malfoy. Setelah itu sebagaimana takdir berperan, Harry bertemu Draco. Ia tidak pernah melupakan iris abu-abu itu yang menatapnya—bahkan hingga sekarang.

"Ah, Sirius, kamu bawa Harry. Harry, kenalkan, ini Draco. Tahun ini ia akan masuk Hogwart." Begitu kata bibi Narcissa. Kira-kira apa kata bibi Narcissa apabila ia menyatakan perasaannya?

"Harry, perasaan ini tidak benar. Kamu anak lelaki yang baik, tapi Draco membutuhkan wanita yang baik."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, tak kuasa membayangkan apa yang akan diucap oleh Narcissa Malfoy kepadanya. Esainya sudah ia abaikan lebih dari lima menit hanya untuk memandang Draco. Astaga, ia harus menghilangkan kebiasaannya. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang mulai curiga?

Tidak seharusnya ia memiliki perasaan ini—

Draco Malfoy menutup buku yang tengah ia baca dan berjalan ke arah Harry, ah tidak, ia tidak berjalan ke arah Harry, melainkan ke rak buku di hadapan Harry dan Harry kembali menulis esai walau tak ada tambahan kata pada perkamennya.

—sudah ia coba juga menghilangkannya.

.

.

.

Tapi tidak bisa. Seakan takdir memang menginginkannya untuk selalu jatuh pada pesona Draco Malfoy.

"Psst! Mary!" gadis slytherin yang duduk di kanan dan kiri Harry mulai berbisik. Ia memanggil teman sesame slytherinnya. Ketika teman slytherinnya menengok, barulah ia memulai gosip. "Lihat tuh Malfoy. Pasti lagi senang sekali."

'"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Minggu lalu ia dijodohkan dengan Astoria Greengrass."

Suara tinta yang tumpah membuat kedua gadis penggosip itu melirik Harry Potter. Mereka tidak dekat dengan gryffindor jadi tidak menanyakan apakah orang itu baik-baik saja. "Oh, maaf, tidak ada yang terciprat, kan?"

Kedua gadis itu menggeleng. Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya dan membereskan kekacauan kecil yang ia buat. Ia merapikan perkamennya dan memilih buku mana saja yang akan ia bawa ke ruang rekreasi. Syal gryffindor ia lilitkan semakin erat. "Jangan lupa pakai syal, gadis-gadis. Cuaca sedang buruk saat ini, kalian tahu." Ujarnya kaku. Sok baik-baik saja.

Ia tersenyum kaku. "Sampai jumpa, gadis-gadis."

Padahal ia tidak pernah berbicara kepada gadis lain kecuali Hermione dan adiknya Ron—ah, siapa itu namanya?

Masa bodolah dengan esai, dia bisa mengerjakannya di ruang rekreasi atau mungkin besok?

Terserah sama si Malfoy yang lagi senang karena sudah ditunangkan dengan Green— _something_.

Nggak ada yang peduli juga sama Draco Malfoy pakai kacamata baca.

Draco Malfoy menyelam di Bunaken juga Harry tidak peduli.

Terserahlah dengan pertunangannya Malfoy. Toh Harry bukan siapa-siapanya Malfoy jadi, ia tak punya alasan untuk marah, kan? Harry hanya menatap Malfoy dalam diam, tidak lebih. Harry menyukai Malfoy, tapi Malfoy-nya nggak. Itu aja sih intinya.

"Oh, Harry, kami mencarimu kemana-mana."

" _Bodo ah_."

Ginny berdiri mematung setelah Harry melewatinya. Baru kali ini Harry bersikap dingin. "Ron, apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Jangan tanya aku, Gin. Lagi dapet kali." Ron pun mendapatkan cubitan cinta dari adik tercinta.

 **End.**

Ini separuh kisah nyata.

Mlz bat gue liat grup chat pada ngomongin— _cough_ , tengah malem gini enaknya makan mi yhaa~

Maaf, Harry, fic berikutnya gue buat bahagia…

…tapi sama cowok lain, ya? Jangan Draco mulu wkwk


End file.
